Study
by DisneyGirl10
Summary: Class 1-A prepares for their final exams. But two certain students start studying one another and their true feelings for each other. (Set in Season 2. They have one week before finals. What happens during that one week? This is my what if version of it. Tododeku, all the way! My first ever MHA fanfic so I do hope you enjoy!)
1. Gearing up for Final Exams

**A/N: Hey guys.**

** So, this is a spontaneous piece I couldn't get out of my mind all day. I love this anime, the characters but especially these two and what they have.**

**This is my first MHA fanfic so go easy on me! I love Tododeku so much so that helps. It's a short story too, ten parts total. The setting is the week before the final exam in Season 2, my take on what happened during that week with so much Tododeku as I can put in. There may be mature things later on.**

**(PS: This story is also on my Wattpad profile: DisneyGirl10Universe.)**

**I own nothing at all. If I did, they'd be dating and having senseless romance so much!**

* * *

It was here. The final week before final exams. Then after that, it was summer training camp. Izuku Midoriya was still surprised at the whirlwind of events his life has encountered. And now he was getting ready for finals along with the rest of Class 1-A of the hero course at UA High. He could not believe this was his life now.

After Mr. Aizawa told them to prepare, he left the classroom and the entire class was fretting at how the finals will go. Ashido and Kaminari were panicking for being at the bottom two rankings, Mineta acting all smug for being in the top ten, and everyone else was either worried or acting calm.

Midoriya rested his head in his folded arms, concerned but not on the finals. Rather, on someone in particular who looked nonchalant with his cheek in his hand, spacing out.

Shoto Todoroki. The one constant thought in Midoriya's mind.

Since the moment he saw the hot and cold student in action and how powerful he is, Izuku was amazed. At the Sports Festival, he was at odds with Shoto who was determined to beat him and prove to his father, Endeavor, that he can be better than the fire wielding man with just his mother's ice quirk. The emotions Izuku felt radiating off of Shoto and how he made that compulsive decision to make Shoto embrace both his powers and make them his own. Even if he lost, Midoriya still felt victorious at that personal accomplishment.

It carried on into the Hosu incident. Midoriya never felt better and relieved that Todoroki answered his message and them, along with an injured Iida, teamed up to stop the Hero Killer, Stain. Even though they broke the law and weren't allowed to engage in battle with Stain and all credit went to Endeavor to protect the three of them. Midoriya was just glad they were gonna be alright, smiling slightly at the memory of Todoroki thinking he was cursed; calling himself the Hand Crusher. He never laughed so hard before and he knew they needed it after what they went through.

He had true admiration for Todoroki. He was his classmate, his rival, and his friend. So why did he feel so drawn to him? Because they both strive to be the best heroes? Because their relationship is tied together with some of the most emotional moments Midoriya has had with someone aside from Kacchan and All Might? Was it something alien to him, something deeper?

As he finally comes back to reality to assure some of his classmates that they can all pass the exam, as Iida and Todoroki join in the pep talk, Midoriya couldn't help but take a glance at Todoroki, feeling hot all of a sudden.

'_Why is this happening?_'

**OOO**

Class was over and everyone was getting prepared to study.

Yaoyorozu was jumping in glee over planning her weekend study session with Ashido, Kaminari, Sero, Jiro and Ojiro. Midoriya gave a slight smile as he watched them all leave ecstatic but he frowned at remembering Bakugo's warning.

"_Deku ... I don't know how you've figured out how to use your quirk like that, but the way you do it pisses me off! At the upcoming finals, we'll get individual scores. Then we'll see who's better whether you like it or not. I'll beat you. I'll kill you!_"

Midoriya stiffened, knowing his Full Cowling technique combined Gran Torino's swift movements as well as Kacchan's. He took a quick glance at Todoroki, remembering Kacchan's threat to him too earlier. He felt so bad getting him caught in the crossfire.

"Deku!" He looked up from his seat to see Uraraka and Iida next to his desk. "We're going to the library to study for the exams. You want to come join us?"

"Yes Midoriya! Come join us!" Iida encouraged.

"Oh yeah. Since we're having early releases from class all week, the library is staying open late for finals. Which means we'll have more time to study." Midoriya muttered to himself. "Uh, sure!"

"Great! I could use a lot of help studying. And you two are in the top five of the mid term rankings. So, thank you so much!" Uraraka cried happy tears. Midoriya smiled, glad to be helping out. As he packed up his bag, she spoke. "Asui and Hagakure are joining us too. Do you think we should invite anyone else?" He put on his backpack to see Todoroki was still here, slowly putting his stuff away in his bag as he was lost in thought again. "Ooh, Todoroki could help us study too! Deku, you should invite him!"

"W – What?!" He yelped.

"Well, you two seem close enough. I'm sure he wouldn't mind. Please?" She smiled big, pleading to him. He blushed pink at the request but he figured spending more time with Todoroki would help him understand what exactly it was that drew him to the one in question. His legs automatically started walking straight to him.

Todoroki felt a presence and looked up to see Midoriya, looking nervous and pink in the cheeks. He kept a calm face, even though he felt amusement at Midoriya's behavior. "Midoriya? Is there something you need?"

Midoriya looked at the floor, then his hands held together tightly in front of him, before gulping and meeting his eyes. "U – Um, h – hi T – Todoroki! U – uh I was w – wondering if – if y – you w – want – to – to s – s – study with us?!" He smiled nervously, mentally reprimanding himself for speaking like a blubber fish and feeling Uraraka and the others eyes on them, waiting for this outcome. He knew he must have blew it.

"Alright."

Midoriya looked surprised at first before it changed to a happy face. "R – Really?"

Todoroki's eyes lightened at Midoriya's expression before looking at his bag, frowning slightly. "I rather not go home early."

"Excellent! Now, study group, let us leave in an orderly fashion!" Iida ordered, taking his class rep role professionally as he marched, leading the girls out of the classroom, Uraraka secretly smiling at the pair before following Iida.

"I'm glad to see you're both doing alright." Todoroki said as they followed far behind the group.

Midoriya knew what he meant. After Hosu. He nodded in agreement. "Same. How's your arm?"

"Fine. Yours?"

"Getting better."

"My hero name might as well be the Hand Crusher." Todoroki mused. He gave a small smirk as Midoriya laughed out loud like last time.

Though when Iida called out to them to keep up, Midoriya felt Todoroki's hand brush against his. Once again, that strange feeling surfaced and Midoriya felt warm.

Unbeknownst to him, Todoroki was feeling the exact same thing.

* * *

**A/N: So yeah, this happened.**

**I thought this would be a concept I could use and Tododeku is so OTP! Nothing else can compare! Of course that's just me.**

**Let me know what you think. I hope you enjoyed.**

**Until next time, bye guys!**


	2. A Quick Study

**A/N: Hey guys. **

**So, I have decided something. I'm gonna watch anime subbed from now on. Most anime anyway. Especially since BNHA sounds SO MUCH BETTER in Japanese. And the VA's for Midoriya and Todoroki sound so cute and sweet together! **

**Anyway, I was glad to see some attention on this story. And finally finishing BNHA for now, I had to get something out. **

**To anyone reading this, I own nothing of BNHA but I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

The study session in the library was helpful in many aspects.

Iida and Uraraka were seated at opposite ends of their table, with Asui sitting across from Midoriya and Hagakure sitting across from Todoroki. Iida got a movable chalk board from the library closet and began charting down notes for everyone to write down, even though Uraraka and Hagakure needed them the most. For the past few hours, the group went over all their course subjects Iida, Midoriya, Asui and Todoroki helped Uraraka and Hagakure work on their worst subjects and go from there.

Midoriya, however, couldn't keep his mind completely focused on helping tutor them from occasionally getting his arm and leg brushed by Todoroki's more than once. He bit his lip to keep from squeaking but the constant electric spark shooting throughout his body made the obvious attraction that much harder to deny. As Iida lectured from complex formulas to historic events, the girls were attentive to the lecture while Midoriya focused on one thing.

Half red and half white hair. Lips set in a calm line, looking smooth. Different colored eyes; the right eye gray and the left eye blue, with that burn mark contrasting his skin so dynamically. Midoriya never felt so drawn to his face than in that moment when Todoroki's eyes darted to him and Izuku quickly looked to the other side of their table, gulping as he felt those heated eyes staring at the back of his skull. Analyzing the situation; Izuku Midoriya was indeed feeling the attraction. And he wasn't the only one.

Todoroki sat on Midoriya's right and absentmindedly felt his arm and leg brush the others'. Iida's voice faded out in his ears as his eyes traveled to his left and watched Midoriya point out some key points on the page Uraraka was on in her opened math textbook and Todoroki's eyes narrowed at how she smiled at the nervous smiling boy before giving him thanks. The sparks he felt in his limbs felt exhilarating but the ball of unpleasantness in the pit of his stomach contrasted it deeply.

Shoto Todoroki was one who felt few emotions for most of his life. Disgust for his ass of a father but also regarding him being the #2 hero. Benevolence for making amends with his mother and having her faith in him to move forward and be the hero he aspires to be. And respect for his fellow classmates, even Bakugo who while being a hothead is no dummy, and the pro heroes, especially All Might in high regards. Izuku Midoriya is something else entirely.

Ever since Midoriya helped him embrace his fire quirk not as his father's but as his own was no doubt the most reckless yet ingenious move he played during their match at the sports festival. Sure, Midoriya put himself at a disadvantage by giving his opponent the upper hand in that situation but Todoroki realized that he must have known that when he was called out for not fully giving his all. That there was more to their match than who would come out victorious. Midoriya was willing to help him overcome that personal obstacle by helping him break the chains of his painful past and step into the light of a new path. From an anti-hero to a true hero.

Pensively, his eyes marveled at the boy constantly in his mind. The curly green hair. These freckles on his smooth cheeks. Those sparkling pair of green eyes. Once again, Todoroki felt himself getting warmer and mentally calming himself down to keep his fire quirk in check. Until he saw Midoriya giggling over whatever Uraraka said to him, his left hand twitched; their mere interaction hit a nerve. He was itching to doing something.

He chose to keep his eyes on his own open textbook while his hand reached out to grab his discarded pen on the table; memorizing correctly that it was next to Midoriya as their fingertips brushed. A chair screeching sound as quick movement of someone jumping out of their seat and the all too familiar sound of Midoriya's yelping. The others looked in alarm at the sudden outburst while Todoroki just hummed in satisfaction.

As Midoriya apologized for the outburst, he felt himself heating up for embarrassing himself in front of his peers for not keeping a hold on his reaction to that spark. That same electrifying spark. The one he's been constantly feeling this whole session.

Iida continued where he was rudely interrupted as he regarded out loud, Midoriya winced before taking a quick glance at his right.

Todoroki met his eyes once again and Midoriya's eyes widened a bit as well as his lips.

'_He's … grinning? D – Did that amuse him?!_'

He blinked his eyes once and saw Todoroki looking at Iida as he switched to a new topic he was quickly writing on the board.

'_Am I over thinking things? No, I'm sure I saw that … maybe I'm just getting tired. Could be … could it?_'

**OOO**

The sunset complimented the warm colored sky as the group walked down the street after finishing their study session just as the library was about to close for the night.

"Oh, I have so much to work on!" Uraraka whined.

"It'll be alright, Ochaco. Midterms were one thing and you've improved so much since then." Hagakure said.

"Yeah. Though I recommend study before, during and after school. I can help you out more in my spare time tomorrow." Asui said.

Uraraka thanked her as the girls started talking about other random topics and the guys were a few feet behind them.

"Midoriya, the next time you plan on speaking, raise your hand to speak first before blurting it out please." Iida reprimanded.

Izuku blushed and rubbed the back of his head. "Forgive me, Iida. I was just – um – a reflex. Sorry!" Iida showed some concern but Midoriya waved it off. "It's nothing! Anyways, you were still a great tutor."

"I should say the same for you two."

"Well, we didn't contribute as much as you did."

"Still, we all worked together. I see that as the right step forward. We'll pass our finals with flying colors!" Iida shouted, truly pumped up.

Midoriya smiled, nodding in agreement. They were all doing well for their first day. And they were just getting started.

"Midoriya." Said boy blinked as he was pulled out his thoughts and saw Todoroki in his line of sight; Iida already gone ahead. "I believe we did good today."

"Um – y – yeah! We're making progress. I wonder how everyone else is doing?" Izuku then began muttering endlessly like he tended to do.

"Midoriya!"

That snapped him out of it. As he looked up, Izuku saw a hint of a familiar grin on Shoto's face. Remembering what he saw back at the library, he felt those warm, butterfly feelings again. "Y – Yes?"

Shoto's eyes softened. "Why do you get so nervous around me?"

Izuku felt flustered and his eyes widened like saucers. "W – W – What?"

"You've been acting nervous today, more so than usual. Is it because of me?" Izuku looked at his feet, biting his lip at the pressure of that question; considering the real reason why he was acting more nerve wracking. All because of Shoto Todoroki. "Midoriya?"

"I – " He gulped as he knew Shoto wasn't blind. He was as attentive to details and situations as detailed as Momo; or close enough to it. Izuku couldn't avoid the question, not when Shoto was looking at him with those inquiring eyes. The eyes he couldn't help but give in to at the end. "I admire you, Todoroki-kun. I … I have for quite some time. And … I – I'm glad we're friends. Maybe … even more … "

"Really?" Shoto quirked a brow.

Izuku frowned, thinking that maybe he may have gone the wrong route. He assumed his emotions have been acting strange recently, all focused on Shoto. But maybe, maybe he was wrong. Maybe these feelings are a result of him being sick or something. No, he wasn't sneezing, coughing or overheating from a terrible fever. Rather, he felt comforting warmth in his chest as he touched where his heart was, its beating increasing once again. Was Izuku wrong from the start?

"Hmm. Interesting." Izuku looked up his hand to Shoto who looked inquisitive for a moment when his eyes closed. "In that case, I feel the same way."

His eyes opened as they locked with his. "I am glad we're friends, Midoriya. However, I know our relationship is stronger than that. We both aspire to be full fledged heroes, to walk our own paths into the future, and yet I have never met someone as passionate for the same goal as mine like you. What I have with you, the bond with share, I don't take that for granted." Shoto's eyes blazed with a glowing passion, making Izuku's stomach flip. "I'll come at you with my full power, I promise you that. So, you better give it your all, Midoriya-kun." The sunset outlined Todoroki, making it glow as bright as ever. He never looked more attractive in Midoriya's eyes.

"Todoroki-kun." He was so enraptured by the marvelous sight that it took Shoto's voice to break through his trance.

"Word of advice, though. The next time I touch your hand, try not to react so loudly." He spoke idly as he walked past Midoriya and as their shoulders brushed, he smiled as Midoriya almost yelped out loud from the electrifying nerves it sent through his arm but covered his mouth.

'_He did that on purpose! But wait … does that – are we still just friends or what?_'

As Iida called out to them as he and the girls waited at the front of the gate for them, Izuku watched as Shoto stopped walking only to look his shoulder and grinned coyly directly at him. Izuku gaped like a fish; his mind flashing back to the same look he got at the library, making Shoto grin wider before calling out to Iida that they were coming.

'_Answer being: maybe not. Since when did Todoroki-kun start acting so smugly?_'

Midoriya blushed and gulped, running up to the others as those thoughts and many more swirled in his brain the rest of the day.

**OOO**

That night, Midoriya laid motionless in bed, unable to sleep. He couldn't stop thinking about Shoto. What he said replayed in his mind, making his body heat up and the strange feeling pooling within. He knew he wouldn't be able to sleep that night. He looked over to his phone and a new thought took place in the young one's mind.

He grabbed his phone from his night stand and turned it on before going to his messages. Before their internships, Iida suggested that the class share contact info with each other so everyone could stay connected. As the classroom rep, Iida wants everyone to get closer by bonding. Digital connection was the next step.

Midoriya started getting nervous as he typed. But he wanted to double check.

**Deku: Hey.**

He took a deep breath, thinking that maybe he would already be asleep and not get it. Maybe he needed to calm down. Until he heard the notification sound. He raised the phone to his face and stared wide eyed.

**Shoto: Hey.**

'_He messaged back?_' Izuku thought.

**Shoto: Can't sleep?**

**Deku: No.**

**Shoto: Yeah, me neither.**

**Deku: So …**

**Shoto: So …**

Izuku giggled before replying.

**Deku: I have a good feeling about finals.**

**Shoto: Same.**

**Deku: I wonder how everyone else is doing?**

**Shoto: Probably in the same boat as us. Some worse off than others.**

Izuku sweat dropped, thinking of how Kaminari and Ashido needed all the help they could get, maybe even Kirishima studying with Kacchan, imagining him pounding the spiky red head in the head to get everything memorized.

**Shoto: Do you want to study together tomorrow?**

**Deku: Sure! Maybe the others could join us again too.**

**Shoto: I was hoping to just study with you.**

Izuku blushed.

**Deku: R – Really?**

**Shoto: I meant what I said.**

Thinking back to what Todoroki said to him as they left school, Midoriya dared to dive in to the heart of it.

**Deku: Like what you told me earlier today?**

There was no immediate response and Izuku frowned when what felt like forever, he finally got an response.

**Shoto: Yes. I want us to be great friends. I want us to be closer. That is, if you agree?**

Just like All Might when he gave him the chance to inherit his power; One For All, and train under him to be the next Symbol of Peace, Izuku Midoriya felt the same thing was happening here. Shoto Todoroki, one of the strongest heroes in training in all UA High, his fellow classmate and rival, was asking him too if he would take a chance. What would that entail? To Midoriya, hopefully it meant something more. Something his feelings were seeking. Answers. Answers to the puzzling question that is: what did he truly feel towards his friend?

He clutched his phone tightly before taking a deep breath and typed.

**Deku: I do.**

**Shoto: ;)**

**Deku: XD**

Midoriya laughed as they spent the next half hour messaging back and forth.

At the same time, in the Todoroki Abode, Shoto laid in his tatami mat bed as he smiled, anticipating seeing Izuku in class the coming morning, hoping to get closer with him. Closer to the truth of these strange feelings he too felt inside.

* * *

**A/N: So ... a lot's happened since my last post.**

**Finishing BNHA (sorta) has made me appreciate/love Bakugo, Season 4's gonna be intense, and a lot has happened that's not BNHA related. Like Star Wars stuff, Avengers Endgame stuff, and etc.**

**I hope this story isn't leaving people confused as to what the relationship between Izuku and Shoto is. They are gonna be together, it's just that I may be making it sound confusing as it is. I hope not. I will edit things for grammar errors and such.**

**Well, next part is gonna be where things escalate. Intensely good, I hope.**

**Fave/follow/review!**

**Until next time, bye guys!**


End file.
